


Would You Like to Stay For Always?

by CoffeemateJC



Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bloomington - Freeform, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Indiana, Love, Romance, Winter, would you like to stay forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC/pseuds/CoffeemateJC
Summary: Sequel to "Would You Like to Stay Forever?"Kathryn and Chakotay continue their romantic relationship.  They head back to Indiana for Christmas with the Janeway family.Disclaimer:Paramount/CBS own all rights to the Voyager universe and its characters.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Would You Like to Stay Forever? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870774
Comments: 107
Kudos: 102





	1. Winter in Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series is now complete :-)

Bloomington, Indiana Earth

December 20, 2378

A hover car carefully traveled down a snow-covered road on a frigid winter night. There were barely any lights in this area which made the bright moon the only source, making ice crystals shimmer in its light. Just having left a holiday gathering at the Paris’ with the former senior staff of Voyager, Chakotay and Kathryn Janeway were now headed to the Janeway household. 

“I’m so glad we got to do that. It was so good to see everyone. I’ve missed our little family,” Kathryn said, stifling a yawn.

Chakotay glanced at her and smiled, “It was great! Tom talked about making it a tradition.”

“I would like that.”

“Can you believe how big Miral is getting? Seems like just yesterday she was an infant.”

Kathryn smiled as she affectionately thought about B’Elanna’s young daughter. “Time really does fly by when there are children around,” she said softly, almost tinged with sadness.

Chakotay sensed this and reached over to hold the hand that was on her lap. Her other arm leaned against the window as she gazed longingly out into the curtain of falling snow. He knew that she had always talked about wanting children someday and he would like to have that opportunity as well. Maybe it would still be in the cards for them. He could think of no one else he would rather take that journey with.

The snow was starting to fall fast and furious, causing travel to become more difficult. Even with all the advancements in technology, winter storms were still a challenge to overcome.

Kathryn sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I knew we should have left earlier or planned to travel tomorrow. Indiana snow storms are no joke.”

“Are you doubting my ‘piloting skills’?” Chakotay joked.

She shot him a side glance and smirked, bringing both hands to her shoulders to massage an ache, “Well if your track record is any indication…”

“One shuttle! And I’m hearing it for the rest of my life,” he said defensively.

Kathryn raised a brow, “Do I need to consult Voyager’s logs for an accurate answer?”

“Don’t you dare,” he said, with as serious of a face as he could muster until he looked her way. She was already trying hard to contain her laughter so, of course, he failed as well. He loved the way they so easily maintained their friendship even after beginning a romantic relationship.

For the rest of the trip, Kathryn shared stories about Indiana winters and Christmases as a child. She was delighted to be able to share this time with Chakotay. Gretchen Janeway was equally, if not more, excited than she.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay backed the hover car up to the front porch in order to unload the bags and gifts they brought with them. The front doors swung wide open and Phoebe Janeway came bounding down the steps. 

“It’s about time you got here! Mom refused to start any of the cookies until you arrived,” she said, picking up some of their bags. 

“You know mom with traditions,” Kathryn answered, as Chakotay handed her a bag from the trunk. 

Phoebe turned toward the door, “I’m just looking forward to eating them.”

“Me too,” Chakotay said with a smile as they headed up the stairs.

As they reached the door, Kathryn turned to him with a crooked smile. “They taste better when you put the work in,” she boasted. 

He leaned in close to her face giving her a sly grin. “You bake?”

Kathryn playfully punched his bicep at that comment.

“Surprisingly better than she cooks!” Phoebe called, setting down some bags in the front hallway. 

“I’ll take my chances,” he teased, placing his hand on the small of Kathryn’s back as they stepped through the doors. 

They left their bags in the hall so they could greet Gretchen first. Chakotay looked around at all the beautiful Christmas decorations in the old farmhouse. Real pine garland adorned the rails of the split staircase with burlap bows. The fireplace was roaring in the living room, giving off a cozy vibe. A lush, decorated Christmas tree stood tall in the right corner of the room so you could see the lights from the bay window. The warm lights along with silver and gold ornaments were comforting to Chakotay. It was clear that this holiday was a special one in this family. 

As they walked down the hall to the kitchen, Phoebe called out, “They’re here!”

She entered the kitchen first, followed by Kathryn who stopped as she was startled by the presence of another person in the room next to her mother. Chakotay stopped just behind Kathryn and looked equally stunned. 

Gretchen and a younger man sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, nursing some eggnog in glass cups. The man was tall and thin with a thick head of red hair. She immediately stood up to greet Kathryn and Chakotay.

“Katie, Chakotay!” Gretchen shouted, pulling them both into the same hug. “I’m so glad you are finally here.” She placed a hand on each of their cheeks and looked adoringly from one to the other. 

Chakotay smiled at the gesture, simple as it were he knew that it meant that she considered him family and that truly warmed his heart.

Kathryn glanced passed her mother with a slightly confused look, wondering who the stranger in the kitchen was. 

“Oh my goodness, where are my manners?” she said with an all too familiar crooked smile. She turned back to the man sitting at the island. “Joe, this is my eldest daughter, Kathryn and her boyfriend, Chakotay. Joe is the architect for Phee’s new gallery.”

Joe stood up and shook both of their hands, “It’s a pleasure! Your mother was kind enough to invite me for Christmas dinner since I am just in town for work.”

Kathryn raised her brow slightly. “Well, it is nice to meet you. My mother is a true humanitarian.” 

“How is that coming along by the way?” Chakotay asked Phoebe who had plopped herself on the couch in the living room, legs dangling over the edge. 

“It’s coming. Taking a lot longer than I expected but it will get there!” She said, popping a piece of chocolate on her mouth. 

Kathryn noticed how Phoebe was paying no mind to Joe. She wondered if Gretchen was scheming and trying to play matchmaker. He seemed nice enough, and handsome, but Phoebe was picky when it came to men and she was definitely not a romantic. She was pretty content on her own and loved to immerse herself in her art. 

“We’re going to bring our bags upstairs and then we can get started on the cookies.”

Kathryn turned down the hallway and Chakotay followed. Once they reached their bags on the floor, he quietly asked, “You think your mother…?”

“Yes,” she said, without hesitation. 

“Phoebe doesn’t seem very interested,” he said walking up the first couple steps. 

“Nooope.” Kathryn looked at him with an amused lopsided grin. “This should be interesting,” she said, adjusting the strap of a bag on her shoulder as she climbed the stairs.


	2. Cookie Dough and Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay gets to know Joe. Phoebe puts on a show!

Kathryn dropped the bag from her shoulder onto the bed. Chakotay placed what he was carrying on the floor. He came up behind her and started to massage her shoulders. She immediately relaxed her head to the side.

“What’s the occasion?” she teased in a low rasp. 

He leaned in close to her. “I noticed you rubbing your shoulders on the way here.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment,” she turned into his arms, “if you make me any more relaxed we won’t make it downstairs.” She said with a playful grin.

“I’d be alright with that.” Chakotay smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Kathryn found herself beginning to melt but she straightened up and broke the kiss. She pinched his face in her hand, “I’m warning you.”

He took her hand into his and brought it to his chest. “Fine,” he breathed out, “But I intend to finish this later.” He brushed his lips against hers and smiled with dimples on display.

Kathryn moved toward the door. She never felt in control around him. It was equally terrifying as it was exhilarating. No one had ever made her feel this way and she liked it.  _ She liked it a lot.  _ Although the officialness of their romantic relationship was still fairly new, less than a year, sometimes it felt as though they had always been together. In a way they always had. Yet, after all these years, after everything she shared with him, everything they knew about each other, the ‘newness’ never seemed to go away. He never failed to make her knees weak and pulse quicken. She glanced over her shoulder with a lopsided grin.  _ Those eyes. _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

When they walked back into the kitchen, Kathryn noticed that Phoebe was still laying on the couch, leaving their mother to entertain their guest. As irritating as she can be when she ‘meddles’, she knew her mother’s intentions were always good natured. She honestly thought that Phoebe was being more resistant since now the tables had turned. Knowing her sister, it was not a position she liked to be in. 

Gretchen had begun to gather the ingredients for the cookies. Kathryn grabbed an apron from the closet. Chakotay smirked as he took a seat next to Joe at the island. He liked the way she looked in an apron. Sexy, yes, but it also made Chakotay envision her baking in their own kitchen in their future home and, with any luck, with future children. He shook his head to escape his reverie. He poured himself a glass of eggnog and decided to try to get to know the man next to him.

“So, Joe. Where are you from?”

“Not from around here,” he laughed, lightly. “I’m a city boy. Born and raised in Boston.”

“Wow, that’s a far cry from Indiana.”

“Yea… my work takes me everywhere. I like working on places like Phoebe’s shop. I get more satisfaction from designing small businesses.” He glanced over at Phoebe’s dangling legs on the couch then took a large sip of egg nog.

“I imagine these smaller projects become more… personal to you.” 

Kathryn shot a look at Chakotay from across the room where she was cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.  _ My mother is rubbing off on him. _

“They sure do. I enjoy helping people see their dreams come to fruition.”

“We look forward to seeing it,” Kathryn said with a kind smile as she mixed some dough.

“Well, it’s still a work in progress but I’d be happy to show you the plans.” 

Phoebe got up from the couch and walked into the hallway toward the front door. They heard the door shut over the soft Christmas music that was playing. 

Joe looked slightly uncomfortable so he kept the conversation going. “Uh, so what do you do? Are you also from Indiana?”

“Ah, no,” Chakotay said, tugging his ear. “I was born in a colony called Trebus on Dorvan V.”

“Not very familiar. I’ve honestly never left Earth. Have you travelled far?”

Kathryn silently giggled and looked at Chakotay who was all dimples. 

“Kathryn and I both work for Starfleet. I used to be an officer but I teach Anthropology at the Academy now. Kathryn is an Admiral. We uh,” he glanced over at her. She was busy rolling dough but listening. “We met on the starship Voyager… it’s a long story.”

“Wow, I’ve heard of Voyager! You were on that ship?”

“We commanded that ship.” Kathryn said from across the island, with a wide smile. 

“Well… alright,” Joe said in an impressed tone. “Mrs. Janeway you didn’t tell me you had a celebrity for a daughter.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Chakotay and he stifled a laugh. He knew she didn’t particularly like all the fuss and publicity they got from their unexpected return to Earth. 

Gretchen placed a tray of cookies in the oven. “I am quite proud of my Katie. She may not be a  _ real _ celebrity, but I sure am her biggest fan.” She put her arm around Kathryn’s waist and wiped some flour on her apron.

Just as Gretchen was about to mention Phoebe, she appeared back in the kitchen on the side of her sister. She scraped the cookie dough from the mixing bowl with her finger, earning a smack on the arm from Kathryn, but the dough still made it to her mouth.

“And of course I’m proud of my Pheeb,” Gretchen said, reaching over to pinch her cheek. “My talented artiste!”

Kathryn giggled as she walked over to the oven to have a peek at the cookies.

Phoebe scrunched her face up and dodged to the side to escape her mom’s humiliation. “Mooom, seriously…”

“Are you going to help with these cookies or what?” Kathryn asked. 

“I’d rather just lick the bowl and wait for the end result but... “ Phoebe washed her hands in the sink. “I guess I should be spending quality time with my dear sister.” She used the hand towel as a whip and hit Kathryn lightly in the behind.

Chakotay had to turn his head to compose himself.  _ Phoebe certainly was putting on a show _ . Joe must have felt awkward because he moved to stand and stumbled on his next words.

“I uh… think… I’m gonna hit the…I’m gonna get going…” He held out his hand to shake Chakotay’s. “Very nice to meet you,” he said and then turned toward the three Janeway women, “and you Kathryn.”

“Oh you’re leaving so soon!” Gretchen dusted the flour from her hands to give Joe a hug. “You are welcome here anytime! Isn’t that right, Phoebe?” 

Phoebe had a mouthful of dough and was rolling out another batch of cookies. “Huh… wha- yea, sure whah-eber..” 

Chakotay noticed Kathryn’s expression as she was completely embarrassed by her sister’s behavior in front of a possible suitor. He couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself. She brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead. Thankfully, none of this was witnessed by Phoebe, Gretchen or Joe.

Joe smiled nervously, “Great! I’ll see you at the shop, Pheeb!”

Gretchen walked Joe down the hall to get his coat and say goodbye. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“I’m exhausted,” Kathryn expressed to her pillows as she let herself fall face first into her bed. 

Chakotay closed the bedroom door behind him. He sat down next to her slumped body and began to take off his socks and shoes. “Aren’t you at least going to get under the covers?”

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled, her eyes remaining closed. She had overindulged on the eggnog after the awkward situation that transpired downstairs. 

“Kath,” Chakotay said with his hand resting on her back, “I was kind of hoping to sleep on the bed also, instead of the floor.” 

The joke was lost on her as she was laying there with a drunk half smile, her breathing slowing down. Chakotay smiled and shook his head. He got up to strip down to his boxers and then gathered her in his arms. He lifted her just enough to pull the covers back and turn her over onto her back. He gently pulled her boots off first, then carefully lifted her forest green, wide-neck sweater over her head. He took her earrings off since he figured it would be uncomfortable to sleep with them. Lastly, he loosened and removed the elastic holding up her hair. Leaving her in her gray leggings and a tank top, he turned off the light and crawled into bed beside her. In her slumber, she rolled into him and he felt her small hands touch his chest. Chakotay grinned sleepily and pulled her in close.  _ My peace.  _ He quickly began to fade and shortly after, he too was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 3!!


	3. The Tables Have Turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tables have turned indeed! 
> 
> We get a glimpse of Phoebe's upcoming art gallery :-)

The morning sunlight reflected off the snow, creating kaleidoscopic patterns on Kathryn’s bedspread. She opened her eyes slightly, but immediately shut them as she felt the pain in her head, a reminder from last night. She groaned and massaged her temples, turning toward Chakotay who was still sleeping.

He stirred when he heard her torment. His eyes still closed, he draped his arm over her waist and lightly rubbed her lower back. When he opened his eyes she was clutching her head with both hands. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “Too much eggnog?” 

“Ughhhh,” She grumbled, rolling onto her back. “Remind me never to do that again.” 

“Ok,” he smiled mischievously and paused before saying, “Hey, remember when you drank too much eggnog at your mother’s? Don’t do that again.”

She threw half an evil eye since she could only keep one eye open. “I would hit you if it didn’t hurt to move. You get a free pass this time.”

He chuckled quietly, “Do you have anything in your bag?”

“Side pocket,” she said, sitting up slightly.

Chakotay retrieved the hypospray from her bag and administered it. 

Kathryn sighed as she felt instant relief and rubbed her neck where he injected the analgesic. 

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you.” 

Chakotay returned the hypo to the bag and got back in bed, sitting behind her. His gentle hands began to massage the back of her neck. 

“Well hello…” she said softly.

He moved his hands down to her shoulders. “Picking up where we left off.”

“Oh really?” She turned to kiss him.

_ Knock knock _

They paused, lips still joined. Kathryn sighed, “Yes?” 

“Katie dear, are you alright? Breakfast is ready downstairs.” Gretchen called through the door.

“Alright Mom, thanks. We’ll be down.”

She looked at Chakotay with a discouraged crooked grin. 

He rubbed her arms and kissed her forehead. “Something tells me we’re not going to have a lot of privacy.”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Kathryn and Chakotay got dressed before heading downstairs. They realized that they had slept in quite late as her mother and sister had already eaten. 

Gretchen had brewed a fresh pot of coffee for her oldest daughter. No matter how old Kathryn got, her mother took pleasure in continuing to spoil her. 

As they sat down to eat their fresh farm eggs, toast and fruit, Kathryn noticed that her sister was nowhere in sight. 

“Is Phoebe at her gallery today?” 

Gretchen busied herself in the kitchen while they ate. “Yes, she was meeting Joe early this morning.” She took a sip of her tea and then added, “I think I might invite him to dinner tonight.”

“Mother,” Kathryn said with caution, “Don’t you think you should let Phoebe decide whether she wants to spend her off time with him?” 

“He’s just such a nice young man and he has nowhere to go. It’s Christmastime.”

Chakotay glanced at Kathryn, knowing she would have a response.

“He must be staying somewhere if he’s been in town for awhile. You don’t need to pity him.” Kathryn said between bites 

Gretchen joined them at the table, sitting across from Kathryn. “Well, he’s doing such a nice thing helping Phoebe with her gallery.”

“It’s his job!” she argued.

Chakotay cleared his throat. “May I say something?” 

Both Janeway women turned to look at him with their eyebrows raised. He wanted to burst out laughing at the sight of the woman he loved and her mother mirroring each other’s expressions. 

“Uh,” he put his fork down and continued, “I don’t think it would hurt to invite him over. He clearly doesn’t have any family around here…”

Gretchen had a smug smile on her face which annoyed her daughter. Kathryn glared at Chakotay like he had better have something else to say. 

“But,” he put his hand on Kathryn’s, “I do agree that Phoebe should have a say in this.” 

_ Nice save.  _ Kathryn thought, though she did find it quite sexy that he stood up to her mother. He was always the kind, quiet, and patient type, but of course that angry warrior does come out to play. 

Chakotay caught her eye as he took a bite with a devilish grin. He had a knack for guessing what she might be thinking about. 

“I think we might head over to the gallery today, Mom.”

“Great idea! Phoebe‘s been dying for you to see it.”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay and Kathryn walked down a busy sidewalk in Bloomington’s Entertainment and Arts District. This area was located in the heart of the city with restaurants, performing arts venues, public parks, and more than 100 speciality shops. It was the perfect place to open an art gallery. 

Even with her black winter peacoat, Kathryn could feel the chill of the air. She held Chakotay’s arm tightly and leaned in close to him. 

“Cold?”

She breathed out a short laugh. “I guess I’ve forgotten what Indiana winters were like.” 

He pulled her closer to him as they walked. Chakotay was warmed by the beauty of this area of the city at Christmastime. There were lights, wreaths, and other beautiful decorations adorning doors, windows, and rooves. The snow that had fallen the night before made it look even more magical. 

After they walked a little further, he stopped in front of one of the little shops on the street. 

“What are we doing?” Kathryn said, tugging lightly on his arm and pointing. ”Phoebe’s shop is up that way.”

“We’ll just be a minute,” he said, stepping inside. She followed with a confused look on her face. 

He went off, clearly looking for something specific. Kathryn shrugged and began to look around at the handcrafted scarves, jewelry, and clothing. 

When he appeared again, Kathryn saw that he was holding a pair of black leather gloves lined with fur. The size of the gloves indicated that they were for her. Her face softened and she couldn’t hide her smile. He always made simple gestures like this, even before they became romantically involved. He was so thoughtful, always putting her first.

Once they stepped out of the shop with their purchase, Chakotay took the gloves out of the bag and helped her put them on. “How are they?”

“Soft and warm. Thank you, Chakotay. You’re always thinking of me.”

“Of course,” he said, kissing her gently before they walked on. 

“I think it’s just another block,” she said as they continued down the street.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Chakotay and Kathryn stepped into the building that will be Phoebe’s art gallery. It was a surprisingly large space, considering the small storefront. The white brick walls and exposed ceiling gave it that industrial feel. Although it was far from finished, Kathryn knew that Phoebe planned to keep that vibe as it matched her eccentric style. 

They found her with Joe, discussing plans near an unfinished metal, spiral staircase. The pair turned as heard approaching footsteps. 

“Good morning sleepyheads!” Phoebe said with a grand smile.

Joe shook Chakotay’s hand. “Welcome!” He nodded in Kathryn’s direction. “Good to see you again.”

“Pheeb, this looks great!”

Phoebe walked over to Kathryn and put her arm around her. “Thanks. It’s far from finished but I’m excited about the plans.”

“Here,” Joe laid out the blueprints on a tabletop. “This is a mix of Phoebe’s ideas and mine. Mostly her vision.”

“So, this staircase behind us will lead to another level with a balcony that wraps around,” she pointed upward and moved her hand in a circular motion, “… oh! And my favorite part?” She tapped the paper where there was a drawing of a sign that read “Coffee Bar”.

“Coffee bar?” Kathryn asked. Chakotay could hear the joy in her voice.

“Yes!” Phoebe put her hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. “It’s my tribute to you.”

Kathryn’s expression softened at her sister’s comment. She felt tears threaten her eyes. “Really?” She smiled brightly. As different as they were sometimes, they were sisters and they loved each other no matter what.

“It will keep a little piece of you with me when you’re not here.”

Kathryn pulled her into a hug. When they parted, Phoebe quickly wiped a stray tear away from her eye. “Ok, enough mushiness! Let me give you a tour.”

_ There she is.  _ Kathryn thought, laughing on the inside.

Phoebe grabbed her hand and pulled her off to show her the wall she planned to paint a mural on.

Chakotay chuckled to himself and turned to Joe who was folding up the blueprint. “How long have you been working with Phoebe?”

“I was contracted in August. We don’t see each other that often,” he leaned against the wood tabletop, “to be honest, I’m not sure she wants to see me…”

Chakotay lowered his head and smiled. He looked back up at Joe. “Give it time. I’ve known her personally for a short time, but Kathryn always talked about her when we were on Voyager…” he leaned into the table as well, “She may come off as rough around the edge, but she loves her sister, she’s very talented, and there is a softness in her. I’m sure you’ll see that as she gets more comfortable around you.” He gave Joe a reassuring smile. 

The girls came back to the table and Kathryn eyed Chakotay suspiciously. He winked at her which made her feel even more suspicious. 

“Hey, um… Joe. Would you…” she toyed with a lock of her strawberry blonde hair, “would you like to have dinner with us tonight?”

Joe looked shocked, but smiled and accepted the invitation.

It was Chakotay’s turn to look suspiciously at Kathryn who was purposely looking away, raking her fingers through her hair.  _ That little sneak.  _

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“What did you do?” Chakotay stated more than questioned. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, pretending to brush lint off of her pants.

“Admiral Kathryn Janeway,” his voice boomed.

She snapped her head towards him. “Wow, it’s like that, huh?” 

“You couldn’t even look me in the eye back there.”

Kathryn glanced out the window of the hovercar then back at him, straightening her shoulders defensively. “You looked pretty guilty yourself.”

Chakotay shot a serious look at her then broke into a smile when he saw her raised eyebrow. “Alright, can we just agree that we both acted as a proxy for your mother today?”

She laughed. “Never thought I would turn into my mother,” she said, shaking her head and bringing her hands to her face.


	4. The Black Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter because it felt right to end the chapter here. Sorry for the suspense! 😂

Everyone had retired to the living room for coffee after dinner. Phoebe made a little bit more of an effort that evening, but Joe was mostly entertained by Gretchen and the others.

Kathryn stayed behind to prepare coffee and gather some Christmas cookies on a tray to serve. She brought the cookies into the living room and placed them on the coffee table. Gretchen was chatting with Joe about his family. Kathryn returned to the kitchen to wait for the brewing coffee, but on her way she noticed Chakotay talking quietly to Phoebe in the hallway. Phoebe caught her eye and walked away, back into the living room. Chakotay looked at Kathryn, a little startled. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen. 

“What was that all about?” Kathryn asked, busying herself with the coffee mugs and sugar dish.

“Oh, it’s nothing.”

She stopped and placed a coffee mug down on the counter. She turned to face him with a skeptical look.

“Having secret conversations with my sister again?” She said, half jokingly.

He laughed quietly. “I can’t tell you.”

“What could you possibly be talking about with my sister that you can’t tell me?” She leaned back on the countertop and crossed her arms. 

“I’m sorry, Kathryn,” he crossed the room to her to place his hands on her arms, “I just can’t talk about it… yet.”

He leaned in to kiss her, but was met with a stiff lip. He pulled back to look her in the eye.  _ She’s not happy.  _

“I’ll tell you soon,” he reassured her, “I promise.”

“Alright,” she said curtly as she turned back to the coffee. 

She would push it aside for now, but she wasn’t going to let it go. She walked past him with the coffee tray and headed into the living room.

Chakotay watched her put on a smile as she placed the tray on the coffee table. He put his hand in his pocket to secure the object that was hiding there.

_ A black box.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Love You Endlessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexually explicit scene ;-)
> 
> Chakotay takes Kathryn back to the Showers Inn Bed & Breakfast :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two gorgeous manips at the end of this chapter by [carter-sg-1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1) and [torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012). I couldn't decide which one I liked the best because they are both lovely!

Last night was probably the first time they had ever gone to sleep ‘angry’. It wasn’t like they fought, but what had happened earlier that evening caused some tension between them. She gave him a quick kiss and they went to sleep: no talking, no cuddling…

When Chakotay woke up the next morning, he was not surprised to see Kathryn laying there awake, her arm draped across her forehead. He knew sleep never came easy to her, especially when she had something on her mind.

She turned her head toward him when she noticed his eyes open. Chakotay turned on his side to face her. 

“Kathryn,” he started, choosing his words wisely, “I’m sorry about last night. I would never intentionally try to hurt you.”

“I’m just… confused.”

“I know,” he took her hands, “I just need you to trust me.”

She looked down at their hands then back in his eyes, “I do.” She reached up to his face and pulled him into a kiss that made up for last night.

“Are you still upset with me?” He half-teased.

She bat her eyes, “Only a little.” She tried to keep a straight face but those dimples always did her in.

“I’ll take it,” Chakotay sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Get dressed.”

She raised her eyebrow with a confused look, “Where are we going?”

“I may have planned the day for us today,” he said, smiling wickedly.

Kathryn looked as confused as ever but got out of bed to get dressed for the day.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” she said with her arms crossed.

Chakotay turned to her and smiled, then turned back to the road. He knew his silence was making her crazy. 

Kathryn tried to pry information out of him a couple more times on the way there with no luck. She suddenly started to recognize their whereabouts when they turned into a parking lot.

_ The Showers Inn Bed & Breakfast _

She turned toward him. “What’s this all about?” she asked with a curious smile.

Chakotay powered down the hover car, winked at her, then got out of the car all without saying a word. 

Kathryn was left in the passenger seat shaking her head with a giddy smile on her face.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

As they entered the bed and breakfast room, Kathryn recognized it right away: the same room where they had made love for the first time. She immediately went over to the bed and playfully fell backwards like she had done that night 8 months ago. 

Chakotay gently shut the door and secured the lock. He walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto her. Their lips met with anticipated passion. As he found her neck and began to trail kisses upward, she let her head fall to the side. Her eyes opened slightly but then snapped open when she spotted an ivory, clawfoot bathtub through the doorway into the other room. 

Kathryn sat up slightly which caused Chakotay to pause and follow her gaze. “How did I not know there was a bathtub in this room?”

He chuckled, “I think we were too busy to notice.”

She smiled mischievously and gently pushed him up so she could slide off the bed. He watched her as she made her way over to the bathtub and turned the gold faucet to fill it. He turned to sit on the edge of the bed and began to remove his socks and shoes.  _ This was a delightful change of events. _

Chakotay walked over to Kathryn, bringing his shirt over his head on the way. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she had removed most of her clothing. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, clad in her rose-colored lace bra and matching silk panties. Her gorgeous legs were crossed at the ankles as she poured a bottle of liquid into the running bath. Bubbles began to form and a sweet fragrance filled the air. Chakotay leaned against the doorway with his arm over his head, taking in the view before him. 

As she replaced the cap of the bottle of bubble bath, Kathryn glanced up at Chakotay, fire in her eyes. He smiled tenderly, lowering his eyes for just a moment, almost bashfully. He stepped forward as she turned to stop the flow of water. 

He placed his palms gently on her thighs and knelt down before her. She lifted her hand to his face then ran her fingers through his hair, desire rising between them. His hands moved up to her hips, feeling the silky material on his fingers. He slipped his fingers into her waistband and slowly began to pull her panties down. She lifted herself off the tub, briefly, to allow him to remove her clothing completely. 

Once free of any barriers, he spread her legs, delicately massaging her thighs. He took her into his mouth, her warmth and wetness causing an ache in his growing arousal. Kathryn let out a sensual moan as Chakotay’s tongue moved up and down over her clitoris. Over time, he had noticed how comfortably she made her pleasure known. He enjoyed hearing her and the feeling that came over him when he heard her. At times, he still felt as though he was imagining the woman before him. To his relief, it always turned out that his dream was very real.

Her breathing became more rapid as she leaned back, clutching the cold porcelain behind her. That uncontrollable, lovely feeling began to claim and she rode the wave of pleasure, crying in ecstasy. With her head thrown back, she began to reclaim her breath. Chakotay placed light kisses on the inside of her thighs, causing slight trembles from her sensitive skin. 

Kathryn raised her head to catch his eyes. He looked at her, continuing his kisses and caresses. When he stopped, he rose from the floor to remove his belt and pants to join her in the bath. To his surprise, she took over the undressing, throwing his belt to the side. She unzipped his pants and let them fall to his ankles. Chakotay stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. She rubbed his arousal over his boxer briefs then slipped her delicate fingers inside. Her soft strokes sent a quiver through his groin, causing his length to harden at her touch. She slipped his underwear down and came back up to his erection. He swallowed as he awaited her touch.

Kathryn kneeled and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, placing her mouth on the tip. He pulled in a lungful of air at the sensation of her lips. She circled her tongue around the smooth skin. Chakotay had nothing to hold onto, so he slowly lowered down to the bathtub, briefly shocked by the cool feeling on his buttocks. He gripped the tub on either side of him and breathed out with pleasure as Kathryn began to take him into her mouth. She moved up and down slowly at first, sometimes pausing to suck gently on his tip. She allowed her tongue to lick him as she guided her mouth down. Her talented mouth turned him on even more than he was. Quickening her pace, Chakotay bit down on his bottom lip. He could feel that he was losing control as his climax was on the horizon. He let out a cry of uninhibited satisfaction as he rode out the longest, hottest release of his life. He pulled away from her mouth and spilled his hot cum on her breasts. He leaned forward catching his breath, hands on his thighs. He kissed her forehead then reached for a towel to wipe off his release from her chest. 

She looked up at him with a gentle smile. The smallest, sweetest gestures were the ones that made her heart so full. He caught her eye and smiled back. She reached for his face and their lips met in a tender kiss. 

Chakotay sat up and reached back to test the forgotten water in the bathtub. It was still warm. Part of him wondered if she purposely allowed scorching hot water to run, knowing that it would cool down once they were finished.  _ Slick move. _

“Do you still want to take a bath? The water is perfect.”

“Of course!” she said, standing to remove her bra. 

He held out his hand to help her into the bath then joined her, sitting to face her. He reached out to brushed strands of hair away from her face. He kept his hand there as he stared at her with complete and utter love and satisfaction. Kathryn wrapped her hand around him and stroked his lower back. 

“How did you pull this off so close to Christmas?” 

“I booked it months ago.” he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, “I knew we wouldn’t get much privacy staying at your mother’s.”

“Always thinking ahead!” She brought her other hand, that had been in the soapy water, up to his face. 

“Always,” he said with a smile and kissed her deeply.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

They spent the rest of the morning into early afternoon at the bed and breakfast, just enjoying each other’s company. They had room service breakfast and made love once more in the bed where it all began. 

On their way back to Gretchen’s, Kathryn seemed content and relaxed. Chakotay was glad that he could keep her mind busy, avoiding thoughts of his quiet conversation with Phoebe. 

Chakotay parked the hover car on the Janeway property. Light snow began to fall as Chakotay suggested they take a walk. Kathryn accepted his arm as they walked to the backyard. He spotted Phoebe peeking through one of the front windows. He nodded slightly, unbeknownst to Kathryn. 

“I’m so grateful that you’re here with me,” she said, breaking the silence.

He looked down at her. “It means everything to me. I hope we share many Christmases here.”

Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him, her smile as bright as the morning sun. “I want that very much,” she said softly. 

He stopped walking and turned to face her. He took her gloved hands in his. “I want very much to share more than just Christmas with you. We spent many years together, but not bound to one another.” 

He took a deep breath as she searched his eyes like she had done millions of times over the years. He could tell she was trying to figure out what he was thinking. He continued, “My heart was never satisfied without you, Kathryn Janeway. I never want our hearts to be apart again.” He lifted both hands to her cheeks, “When I look at you, I see our life together… in the past and the future. I see the home we will build, I see the children we will raise… who are as bright and beautiful as their mother… I want to hold your hand through every challenge we face… wake up to your smiling face on a sunny morning...fall asleep to the rise and fall of your breath and the steady beat of your heart… I want to hold you tightly and never let go… cover you with kisses until you laugh uncontrollably… I want you, only you… always you. I will love you completely and endlessly… if you’ll have me.”

Chakotay lowered himself to the snow-covered ground and got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket to retrieve the black box. “Kathryn Janeway… would you make me the happiest man in this lifetime and the next… and be my wife.” He opened the box to reveal a sparkling, vintage-style engagement ring.

Kathryn covered her mouth with her hands as she stared down at the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 6!


	6. Is That a Yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kathryn say yes? Phoebe is hiding something😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fan art by me! (Coffeematejc)

Kathryn felt the cold, winter air sting her face making her eyes water.

_Wait… those are tears.Happy tears._

She wasn’t sure how long she was standing there staring at the box before her. It felt like an eternity as her memories flooded her mind. Her eyes met his; kind, gentle, and warm. A place that she wanted to stay… forever in his eyes… for in his eyes she felt loved.. safe… and completely and utterly herself. No one, not even Justin, had made her feel this way. It was time to move forward… together.

“For the first time in my life… I’m speechless.”

Chakotay swallowed hard and jokingly, but full of hope, asked, “is that a yes?”

She stepped toward him and placed a hand on his cheek. “Absolutely... yes!” She said with the brightest smile Chakotay had ever seen. 

Tears started to flow freely down her face as he stood up and lifted her off the ground into an embrace. She held his face as she kissed him, feeling as light as air.

When he finally put her down, he removed her left glove, then the ring from the box. The vintage-inspired ring was white gold with a large round cut diamond at the center, nestled between two smaller diamonds. The Venetian lace shank, or the band of the ring, was intricately designed, a rare beauty, like the woman who was receiving it. 

Kathryn shivered as he slid the ring on her finger, partly due to the cold air, but also the exhilaration she was feeling. Chakotay captured her lips again for a long, breathtaking kiss.

“Finally!” came a voice from the back deck of the house. 

Kathryn and Chakotay parted, startled by the sound. Phoebe Janeway was leaning over the balcony with a holo-imager in her hands, the strap around her neck. Kathryn laughed, grabbing Chakotay’s arm with her left hand and leaned into it. He hugged her close, clasping her right hand in his. Phoebe continued to snap away from the deck. 

She turned back to him to kiss him again. Over time, she enjoyed the fact that she could do that whenever she wanted to. She paused, lips still together, her eyes lighting up as something suddenly dawned on her. Their lips parted and she placed her newly decorated hand on his chest. With a sly smile she said “This…. this was your little secret with my sister!” She had a self-satisfied look on her face that she ‘cracked the case’.

Chakotay chuckled, “Slow down there Detective Janeway. Nice sleuthing, but… I still pulled off the surprise before you figured it out” He took her hand in his and pressed his lips to it. 

They began to walk back toward the house, hand in hand. “A mere technicality,” she said, raising a finger in the air.

She loved being right, not in a stuck-up way, but Chakotay was sure she’d be a hell of a trivia player. He has always found her curious nature to be endearing. 

They walked up the back deck stairs, meeting Phoebe at the top. She threw her arm around Kathryn’s neck as they walked back inside. 

“I see that you had a hand in this.”

“Of course I did! I helped him pick it out. Although, I have to say he didn’t need much help, he has good taste.” Phoebe said, wrapped her other arm around Chakotay’s waist. 

Chakotay found he had a silly grin he just couldn’t wipe away. 

Gretchen called from down the hall. “Phee, did it happen yet?”

Kathryn smiled and shook her head. “Yes Mother,” she answered. 

The oldest Janeway speedily made her way down the hall, faster than either of her daughters had seen her move in a long time. She reached out toward her daughter and future son-in-law. “Ohhh, let me seeee…” She lifted Kathryn’s hand to examine the sparkling ring. “It’s just absolutely stunning!” She pulled Chakotay and Kathryn into a joint hug. “I am so happy for you both!”

“Maybe she’ll stay off my case for a while…” Phoebe muttered.

Gretchen turned around, still holding Kathryn’s hands. “I heard that!” 

Kathryn snickered quietly. 

“Shall we celebrate?” Gretchen suggested, making her way over to her buffet server to find glasses.

“Oh shit,” Phoebe exclaimed, looking at the chronometer. “I’m supposed to meet Joe at the caf… uhhh... the gallery.” 

_Did she just blush?_ Kathryn thought, smiling slightly. 

“Sorry!!” Phoebe scrambled to find her purse and rambled on as she left through the front door.

Chakotay glanced Kathryn’s way and they shared a knowing smile. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

The Hopscotch Coffee shop was buzzing with activity. It was a contemporary, trendy cafe with a great ambience for students or work. Phoebe liked the old-fashioned coffee machines they still used. The rich, caramelized smell of java reached her nose as she stepped through the glass doorway. She stopped briefly to scan the room before she spotted the unmistakable ginger hair through the crowd.

As she walked toward the small cafe table where Joe sat, he raised his head and smiled sweetly. Phoebe sat down across from him.

“How did it go?” he asked.

“Perfectly! I snapped some fantastic photos. I’m going to turn one into a painting for them.”

A waitress came over to take their order. Phoebe ordered a caramel macchiato and Joe ordered a regular coffee, soy milk and sugar. 

“Your mom must be thrilled,” he stated more than questioned. 

“Oh god, yea,” she said, pushing her ponytail to the side. “Sometimes I think that’s all she thinks about… I guess I wouldn’t really understand unless I had my own kids.”

Joe laughed, “My mom is the same way. Although not as… forward.”

Phoebe quirked her lip to the side. “Oh yea, that’s my mother alright.” She giggled as the waitress set their coffees down. 

“I think she likes me, right?” Joe quipped.

“Oh you would know if she didn’t!” She blew on her beverage before she took a sip.

“Good,” he said, placing his hand on her hand on the table. “Do you think they know?”

“No, my sister is ever the inquisitor, but I think I managed to keep her busy with helping mom play matchmaker… I really didn’t want to spoil their moment.”

Joe stirred his coffee with a small, silver spoon. “That was very kind of you. I’m willing to let this ruse go on however long you would like.”

Phoebe shrugged. “I’d like to introduce you as my boyfriend soon… now that they’re engaged…”

“How about Christmas day, we tell them?” he said with a smile.

“I’m game!”

They clinked mugs, sharing a soft laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for Chapter 7!


	7. Dancing on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Chakotay discuss their future.

The bedroom was dark with only the lunar glow casting light through the window. Kathryn was lying in bed with her left hand resting on Chakotay’s chest. They were still awake, softly talking to each other as they did most nights before dozing off. 

Kathryn’s new ring sparkled in the moonlight. She lifted her hand slightly off of his chest to admire it.

“We haven’t even talked about this.” They were only now getting a moment alone after the special moment they had. 

Chakotay took her hand in his. “It’s beautiful. Who’s it from?” he joked. 

Kathryn smiled then suddenly her expression turned serious as she stared at her hand. “Third time’s a charm, huh?” She glanced at him with a lopsided, somber grin.

“Hey…” Chakotay turned to her, sitting up slightly which caused her to do the same. He took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over her fingers. “Those were unique situations that you had no control over.”

“I don’t want to wait,” she said without hesitation.

“Alright.” Chakotay dramatically cleared his throat. Trying to remain serious, he said, “I Chakotay, take you Kath-“

Kathryn snorted out a laugh and a light push came his way. Dimples came out to play as Chakotay laughed as well. 

“But seriously, whatever you want is perfect for me,” he said, brushing her cheek gently.

“All we need is our immediate family and our Voyager family… and each other.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he said, bringing her lips to his. 

Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck. Their passion intensified. Breaking their kiss she whispered, “I don’t think we can do this here.”

Chakotay playfully pushed her down and settled his body over hers. “I can be quiet,” he whispered as he brought the covers over them with a mischievous smile.

Kathryn giggled under the sheets. 

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Kathryn and Chakotay spent the morning baking with Gretchen and the afternoon exploring Bloomington’s bakeries, coffee shops and artisan shops. Phoebe was mysteriously not present for most of the day. 

That evening, Kathryn suggested they go ice skating and go see the Christmas lights.

Sitting on a bench, equipped with skates, Chakotay was nervous about the activity. “I don’t know about this.”

Kathryn finished lacing her skates and stood up, looking confident in her footwear. “Just follow my lead,” she said, holding out her hand for him to take.

He reluctantly took her hand as she led him to the ice. She stepped on the rink first and turned to him, still holding his hand. 

Chakotay looked apprehensive so Kathryn said, “You’ll be fine.” She smiled then teased, “This is nothing compared to the Borg or 8472. Come on!”

He stepped on the ice, aware of the slick surface as soon as his foot hit the ground. Kathryn took his arm which made his balance unsteady for a moment. She directed him to move his feet the way she did. 

After a few slips that luckily didn’t land him on the ground, Chakotay began to get the hang of it. 

“There you go! See?” Kathryn smiled. She let go of his arm allowing him to explore on his own. 

Chakotay watched as she glided easily ahead of him. She looked like a ballerina, gracefully dancing on a shimmering stage. He should have known that she would be good at this since she was a dancer at heart. Just to prove his point, she did a couple light twirls as she moved. He was still moving one foot then the other. 

Kathryn looked back just in time to see him crashing into the wall. She scrunched up her face and skated quickly over to him.

“I’m sorry, I should have shown you how to stop,” she apologized, reaching for his hand. 

“That’s alright,” he breathed out as he began to stand up. He then pulled her arm causing her to fall to the ice as well.

She was so caught off guard that she had not had the chance to steady herself. “Owww…he.. hehe…” Laughter began to take over as she sat on the cold, hard surface, legs tangled with Chakotay’s. 

“I’ll forgive you this time…” he teased, using the wall to help him stand. 

“Or what?” 

Chakotay grabbed both of her hands to pull her up. She landed in his arms, against the wall. “I haven’t really thought about it, yet,” He leaned in, “But, I know for sure that one of these days I’m going to make you try something that I’m sure you’re not good at.” He kissed her, the warmth of their mouths thawing their frozen lips.

“Come on, you,” she said with a brilliant smile as she took his arm to teach him more. 

When they were tired of skating, they decided to sit on a bench with some hot cocoa and look at the beautiful Christmas lights. Kathryn put her head on Chakotay’s shoulder as she noticed a single star shoot across the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is coming!


	8. Phoebe and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve at the Janeway household.

The red-hot pan sizzled as Chakotay flipped the tomato and mushroom omelettes he was making for lunch. Kathryn sat at the kitchen island enjoying a coffee. Gretchen has gone out to run last minute errands, as it was Christmas Eve. 

“That smells delicious,” she said just as Phoebe entered the kitchen.

Based on her appearance, messy hair and pajamas, she had clearly just gotten out of bed.

Chakotay glanced her way and smiled, stifling a laugh.

“You do realize it’s 12:30, right?” Kathryn asked, sipping her coffee with an eyebrow raised. 

“Hmm?” Phoebe mumbled as she poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot Kathryn just brewed. “Wow, I didn’t realize I slept in.”

Chakotay and Kathryn eyed each other. They had both heard her come home late last night.

“How’s Joe?” 

Phoebe sat down next to Kathryn. “He’s goo- I mean I assume he’s good. Haven’t seen him since last- yesterday aftern- morning…” She drowned her babbling in her mug. 

Kathryn stared at her sister with a confused look as Chakotay scooped an omelette onto their plates. He sat down with the sisters.

“I think he’s a nice guy!” Chakotay commented as he picked up his fork.

“WE’RE NOT DATING!” Phoebe shouted, in a louder volume than she intended.

Chakotay froze in the middle of bringing his fork to his mouth. Kathryn accidentally dropped her fork as she was putting it down. 

“How the tables have turned…” Kathryn said quietly, lowering her head trying to hide that laugh that was taking over.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Later that evening, Chakotay and the Janeway women enjoyed a quiet night by the light of the fireplace and the twinkling Christmas tree. It was a tradition to open family gifts on Christmas Eve. Christmas cookies and hot cocoa were served for the cozy night in.

Kathryn’s Aunt Martha would be joining them for Christmas festivities tomorrow. Edward’s sister was eccentric, completely the opposite of him, and ‘dangerous’ when paired with her sister-in-law. Those two were like peas in a pod. Kathryn felt relieved that she was already in a relationship with Chakotay, although I’m sure she would hear it about having a baby. _Poor Phoebe_ , she thought. 

“The last gift is for you and Chakotay,” Phoebe said, handing over a gift wrapped in brown paper and twine with holly berries attached. Though rectangular in shape, it certainly was not a box. Kathryn carefully I did the twine and removed the paper. There, behind the paper, in a gold frame was a portrait of one of the happiest moments in Kathryn’s life. Phoebe had painted one of the holo-image she captured from the engagement.

“Pheeb!” Kathryn said with raw emotion, “this is… thank you! This is beautiful.”

Sitting on the couch behind the ottoman in which Kathryn sat, Chakotay leaned forward, put his arm around her, and looked down at the painting with a smile. 

“I have the holo-image as well, I wanted to surprise you.”

Kathryn passed the painting over to Chakotay so she could stand and hug her sister. Just then, the doorbell rang. Gretchen’s face made it known that she was not expecting company. Phoebe ran off to answer the door. Kathryn raised her brow toward Chakotay who shrugged. 

A minute later, Joe walked through the entrance to the living room. Phoebe had taken his jacket to put in the closet and emerged a second later. Gretchen, of course, lit up when she recognized the company.

“Oh, Joe! I am so glad you could join us this evening!”

“Hello Mrs. Janeway… Kathryn, Chakotay,” Joe greeted and nodded toward them. 

Gretchen made room on her couch and invited Joe to sit beside her. 

“Mom, I know you invited him to Christmas dinner tomorrow… but,” Phoebe glanced over at Joe, “I.. we had something we wanted to tell you and didn’t want to wait any longer.”

Kathryn turned toward her sister when she heard this. 

Joe stood up and walked over to Phoebe. They smiled at each other and he placed his arm around her waist. “We’re dating,” Joe announced. 

“I knew it!!” Kathryn shouted, almost jumping out of her seat but Chakotay held her back. 

“Oh, I am so thrilled! That happened quickly. I know I have good taste in men for my daughters.”

“Actually, we’ve been officially dating for a couple months now.”

_Silence._

“How… what… seriously?” Kathryn didn’t know what to say.

Joe and Phoebe stood there with nervous smiles, unsure about their reaction.

Chakotay decided to break the silence. “That’s great! You beat the Janeway women at their own game.” He promptly received a punch in the chest which only caused him the smile more.

Kathryn turned to her sister with a surprised look. “How on Earth did you pull that off?” She stood to take her hands. 

“The same way we pulled off your surprise engagement!” They embraced, then Phoebe pulled away with a joking, thoughtful expression, “You know, I really should have been an actress.” 

Chakotay chuckled as he thought about her ‘performance’ the other night in the kitchen.

“Well, you fooled me!” Gretchen said in astonishment as she joined her daughters. 

“Why did you keep this a secret? Mom clearly had Joe ‘picked out’ for you,” Kathryn asked.

Phoebe looked at Chakotay. “I didn’t want to spoil your moment. You deserve to be happy.”

“Oh,Pheeb, you do too…”

“What are we? Tak-ahnka sha?” Chakotay joked from the couch.

“Yea!” Joe said, stepping forward. “I’m… not sure what that means but it sounded good”. He smiled wide. 

The Janeway women, still in a slight embrace, turned toward Chakotay with almost identical befuddlement.

He smiled, “It’s… basically the browned corn on the husk?” 

Kathryn quirked her mouth. “Like… chopped liver?”

Chakotay breathed out a laugh. “What?”

“Nevermind,” Kathryn chuckled and took a seat back on the ottoman. 

Gretchen came over to Joe and cupped his face with both hands. “Well, I’m very pleased with this announcement. Welcome to our family!”

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! This part of the series is almost nearing the end!


	9. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day! Aunt Martha arrives and meets the significant others of the Janeway sisters.
> 
> This is the image that inspired Aunt Martha's look and style :-)  
> [Aunt Martha](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/3a/b8/263ab879a85410c7a6785055b4056bf9.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not intended to be the last chapter of this story but my ideas changed.  
> J/C fan art in this chapter by yours truly! [Coffeemate JC ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeemateJC)

As she drifted off to sleep that night, Kathryn felt sick to her stomach and a faint dizziness. This was not the first time she had felt like this, but she had not spoken about it to Chakotay as she knew he would worry about her. _I’m sure it’s nothing,_ she thought. She chalked it up to eating and drinking differently than her norm, considering the break in her routine and the holiday season.

She tried to clear her mind so she could get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow was Christmas day and they all needed to be on their toes to keep up with Aunt Martha!

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

The house had a delightful scent of balsam, orange and cinnamon. Gretchen always loved the Christmas season and all of its wonderful elements. It pleased her to create a warm, loving environment in her home at this time of year. 

Kathryn and Chakotay sat in the living room with Phoebe and Joe as Gretchen prepared last minute details for their family dinner. The four enjoyed each other’s company and had many laughs. Joe seemed to fit right in and was easy to talk to. They reminisced about times on Voyager, including many of Tom Paris’ shenanigans. 

Chakotay was telling about the time where Kathryn had to take part in the Captain Proton holodeck program, involuntarily. His description of the look on her face when he saw her in costume caused fits of laughter from the group, including Kathryn. She sat next to him on the couch with her elbow on the arm, laughing into her hand as tears came down. 

“I distinctly remember her saying, ‘If you speak a word of this to anyone, Commander, I will personally put you in the brig!’” He imitated. 

“Served me right for telling him that I was stopping by my quarters before going to the bridge,” Kathryn said breathlessly, wiping tears from her eyes, “Who do you think was waiting for me at my door?”

Phoebe almost snorted out her eggnog. “Please tell me someone has holos of this!”

“Oh god, I hope not!” Kathryn looked back at Chakotay who raised his eyebrows. 

Joe chuckled as he stood up, “Any refills?” he indicated his empty glass. 

Kathryn opted for coffee this afternoon due to how she had been feeling. Chakotay didn’t find it unusual, coffee being her beverage of choice. He also figured she didn’t want to be drunk before Aunt Martha arrived. 

“I’m going to check on mom,” Phoebe said as she and Joe left the living room. 

Chakotay placed a hand on Kathryn’s bare knee above her black, knee-high boots. It tickled her skin causing her to shiver from his touch. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, leaning into her, “Are you ok?”

She looked up at him, “I’m fine…” 

“Kathryn,” he demanded, “I saw you wince in pain earlier. Are you feeling alright?”

Kathryn looked down at her hands, “It’s nothing.”

Chakotay lifted her chin to meet his eyes. “Are you feeling alright?” he restated. 

“I’ve just been tired… and my stomach has been upset…” She tried to brush it off.

“And?” 

She reluctantly smiled at the fact that he knew her so well. “I’ve been a little… lightheaded.”

Chakotay furrowed his brow with concern, “How long has this been going on?” 

She looked straight into his eyes. “A couple weeks…”

“Weeks!” Chakotay tried not to shout.

Kathryn placed her hands on his chest to quiet him. Chakotay lowered his head to compose himself then looked back at her with a soft, serious gaze.

“You visit the Doctor as soon as we return.” It was more of an order than a recommendation.

She nodded and half-smiled at him. He kissed her forehead as the doorbell rang. Their eyes met.

_Aunt Martha._

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Gretchen scurried to the front door to greet her sister-in-law.

“Martha dearest!!”

“Gretchen my darling!!” 

The ‘sisters’ embraced, bouncing back and forth like giddy children. They really had a wonderful friendship and Martha felt lucky to remain close even after Edward’s death. 

Chakotay smiled at the joyous sounds he could hear from the entryway. 

“And that’s Aunt Martha,” Kathryn said, looking at Chakotay with a crooked smile.

Phoebe and Joe returned to the living room as Martha and Gretchen entered. 

Martha was as unconventional as she was described. Her hair was a blonde-gray mix, crimped like paper you would find in a gift bag. She was adorned in a variety of red shades, from her thick framed glasses down to her chunky heels. She wore a scarf that had as many patterns on it as her mismatched shirt and skirt combination. Her skirt came down just above her ankles and swooped up on the sides, giving it almost a regal touch. Her wrists were decorated with various bangles and she wore rings on a few of her fingers. As unique as she looked, she presented herself as confident and had an enormous presence.

“Chickadee!” Martha said to Phoebe as they embraced. “And who… is this?!” She said with excitement as she was introduced to Joe. 

Kathryn stood to greet her aunt. It had been over seven years since she had seen her since they usually got together on holidays. 

Martha’s eyes grew wide when she saw Kathryn’s face. “Our little Goldenbird!” She said as she scooped Kathryn into a warm hug. Martha held her face and smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

“It’s so good to see you!”

Martha’s eyes shifted to Chakotay who stood up when they made eye contact. 

“I assume you’re the father?” She whispered. 

“I beg your pardon!” Kathryn exclaimed as Chakotay’s face went from a golden tan to eggshell white. “He’s my fiancé Aunt Martha. This is Chakotay.”

Aunt Martha looked back and forth between the two with a mysterious look on her face. She placed her hand on Kathryn’s stomach and winked at them. She then took Chakotay’s hands, “it’s wonderful to meet you, Chakotay!” 

Luckily, that conversation was not overheard by Phoebe and Gretchen. Martha followed Gretchen into the other room. Kathryn and Chakotay excused themselves while Phoebe and Joe talked quietly on the couch.

*~•~*~•~*~•~*~•~*

Kathryn basically dragged Chakotay up the stairs. When they reached the top she walked quickly down the hall to her bedroom and he followed. 

Chakotay closed the door behind them, sensing she wanted privacy. 

“Kath…?”

Kathryn turned around, pointed toward the door, and said, “I’m sorry about that,” before he even finished speaking.

“What are you sorry for? You told me she was… unique,” he teased with a smile.

She creased her forehead and held up her palms. “Did I fail to mention that she considers herself somewhat of an intuitive?” 

Chakotay breathed out a quiet laugh, “Yes, you did.”

Kathryn sighed and closed her eyes. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, always putting her at ease. She pressed her head against his chest.

“Do you…” Chakotay started, causing her to look up at him, “do you think she’s right?”

She laughed it off, looking away from him. When she met his eyes again she could see he was serious. She opened her mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say. After a second she said, “No…” she looked down then up again, “I don’t know…”

Chakotay raised his brow. “Kathryn, you did stop your injections. Maybe we need to consider the fact that your recent symptoms… might not be an illness.”

Kathryn thought back to when she started feeling ‘off’. The symptoms did seem to intensify in recent days. “I… we just haven’t really talked about it.”

“I know,” he said, rubbing her arms, “but we did agree this was something we both wanted.”

She nodded with a sentimental smile. She noticed the sweet smile on his face. His dark eyes looked like they were seeing thousands of light years away.

“What is it?” She asked softly.

He smiled a full-dimpled smile, lowering his head and then taking a relaxed breath. He looked back at her and said, “I’m just picturing you with an adorable little bump.”

Chakotay always spoke sweet words, some were profound and wise, others spoken with complete devotion. For some reason, this simple statement made her feel different, in a way that words could not explain. She didn’t think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did… but time always proved her wrong. 

“I’ve made you cry more on this trip than you probably ever have in your life,” Chakotay joked, wiping tears from her cheeks. 

Kathryn cried out a quiet laugh and smiled, “I promise you they’re happy tears.”

“Whatever happens,” Chakotay said, taking her hands, “We’re in this together.”

Kathryn smiled wryly, “Always”.

*~•~*~•~*The End*~•~*~•~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more Aunt Martha in Part Three of the series. There will be flashbacks to this time. I so hope you enjoyed Part Two! Part Three is on its way! :-)


End file.
